Honey, I'm home
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Harry comes home one day and Hermione jumps him. See what happens in the bedroom. Not much of a summary but that's all I can come up with. H/Hr. Smut.


"Honey I'm home," Harry said as he walked through the door. He always entered his home that way when he was in a good mood, and Hermione knew that.

"Harry!" He suddenly had his arms full of his lovely wife Hermione.

Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her but it quickly became a moan as she began sucking on his pulse point. "Hello Hermione," he whispered as he began unbuttoning her shirt. She untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt in return.

"Hello Harry." She threw his shirt and tie somewhere and started on his pants. "I want you," she whispered in his ear.

Harry's hands immediately went to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Her legs and arms wrapped around him in the all too familiar way as he made his way to the bedroom, kissing her and tasting her mouth.

"How was your day Harry?" she asked as she ground against him, almost making his knees buck from the delicious friction against his cock.

"Good," he grunted. He made it to the bedroom and pinned her down to the bed. Quickly removing her bra, he cupped her breasts and gave it all his attention. "How was your day?" he asked.

". . . It was . . . ugh Harry . . . it was good."

"Good."

"Yes."

"What did you do today?" He moved down her body, placing a kiss here and there, until he stopped at her belly button. He fucking loved her belly button. It wasn't an inny, but an outie. So fucking adorable. As he kissed it, he unzipped her pants and tugged them down her slim legs that could make him dizzy most of the time.

"Harry," she whined. "Not now."

He trailed his finger over the edge of her underwear, dipping it in every now and again until she answered.

"Went to work," she said and he started pulling her underwear down.

"That's nice." He crawled back up her legs and pushed her legs open.

"Visited my pa-parents," she stuttered as he ran his tongue up her folds, humming at her taste.

"How was it?" he whispered as he opened her folds and looked at her delicate pink.

He remembered the first time they had made love; in the tent during their Horcrux hunt when Ron had left them. He had been in love with Hermione for years, and he had been hurt that she had been crying so much over Ron, but he had been there for her and comforted her. It had just happened one of the nights he had been comforting her. He had been holding her as she cried on his shoulder and the next thing they knew they were kissing and he had her pinned under him.

He had felt so much love for her, but he had known it was a onetime thing. And he had been right. They hadn't done it again; especially when Ron came back. It had broken Harry's heart when he saw Ron kiss Hermione during the final battle at Hogwarts but he hadn't shown it and went off to fight Voldemort with the only goal to kill the man so that Hermione could live a happy life. He hadn't even cared if he lived at that point, but he did live.

Hermione had stayed by his side the whole time he recovered, but again they hadn't talked about what was between them. Mostly because she was seeing Ron. The kiss between them during the fight had seemed to be some kind of agreement that they were seeing each other.

Their friendship hadn't died down one bit though, even with Ron when Harry was jealous of him.

They had been together for a year before Hermione caught Ron cheating on her with Cho. Hermione had immediately gone to Harry and Harry had been there for her again. He had wanted to comfort her the way he had done in the tent, but he couldn't do it. If he had made love to her again he wouldn't have been able to let go again and he couldn't do that to her when she was hurt and her hurt feelings were in control. He told her that too and she had been thankful. He just held her throughout the night for comfort in the end and was there every time the pain of Ron's betrayal took her by surprise.

Hermione and Ron had obviously ended that day and it had been months before Hermione came to Harry about starting something between them. Harry had been ecstatic and practically jumped her, which she still teased him about years later.

Harry licked her again and sucked on her clit, making Hermione gasp and grab his hair.

"It . . . was . . . fine. Harry! Ugh . . . we . . . shit! . . . we talked."

Smiling, he pushed in two fingers as he licked her clit, pumping his fingers in and out. Her back arched and as he looked up at her he smiled again. Her cheeks were flush, her eyes were hooded in desire, her chest rose up and down as she panted, and her back arched. She was beautiful that after years of marriage he still felt lucky and blessed to have her.

"Harry," she gasped as he added another finger. "I want you now."

Licking her one more time, he crawled up her body and she attacked his pants. She was shaking with need so much, and Harry was too busy kissing her that she just finally grabbed her wand and vanished his pants. Her hand wrapped around him, ripping a groan out of him, and stroked him a few times before leading him to her.

"Please," she whispered.

Who was he to deny what she wanted?

He thrust into her and stayed there for a few seconds as he let her adjust. "Shit," he whispered. She was so tight, warm, and wet. Her arousal filled his nose and he couldn't stop himself. He pulled back until only his head was in before thrusting back in fast and hard.

"Fuck!"

Damn, he loved when she talked like that when they were in bed.

Her arms and legs wrapped around him as he thrust in and out of her. Her nails clawed at his back as he gripped her ass, their thrusts meeting. The sound of their flesh meeting filled the room, it was like music to his ears, and their scents mixed together with sex filled the air.

His thrusts became harder and faster as he could feel his orgasm coming and he could tell Hermione was close. His hand came between their bodies and found her clitoris. He pushed his thumb down and rubbed her as his hips snapped quickly.

He felt Hermione's walls contract around him and watched as she came. "Harry!"

Harry followed right after her and cried out her name before collapsing on top of her.

After they caught their breath and Hermione was cuddled up to Harry's side, Harry pressed a kiss to her wild curly hair. He loved her hair. "Hermione."

"Hmm."

"Not that I don't love how you jumped me just now, but is there something that brought it on?"

She raised her head to look at him and was smiling. As usual his breath caught. You'd think after years of knowing Hermione and being with her that he would have been used to her beautiful smile. But no. Every time he saw it, even more, every time it was directed at him his breath caught.

"I was in a really good mood."

"Hmm, and what got you in such a good mood?" he asked smiling.

Hermione grabbed his hand that wasn't wrapped around her and placed it over her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Harry shot up and looked down at her stomach. He just stared at it. She was pregnant. Hermione was pregnant. They were having a baby!

A smile bloomed on his face and he lowered himself until he was staring right at her stomach. "We're having a baby," he whispered. He heard Hermione giggle above him and looked up at her. "Hermione, we're having a baby!"

He pounced on her and kissed her like he's never kissed her before.

* * *

**Six years later . . .**

"Honey I'm home," Harry said as he walked through the door.

"Daddy!" He suddenly had his arms full of his lovely little daughter.

"How's my little trouble maker?"

"I'm no trouble maker," she said with a smile.

Harry snorted at that. His little Eliza Lily Potter was a trouble maker alright. She got her mother's smarts and her father's way of finding trouble and trouble finding her; which was a deadly combination. When Severus had found out that Harry and Hermione were having a baby he had prayed for the world and said he was retiring, though they saw how happy he was for them. Severus and Harry had buried their hatchet after the final battle and were happy for doing that. Sirius and Remus had been ecstatic about them having a child because they loved children, and they couldn't wait to spoil their child. Ron had been happy for them as had everyone else they told.

They had stayed friends with Ron, as crazy as that was, but bringing up Hermione and Ron's past relationship was against the rules. And even though they were all still friends, they didn't ask him to be Eliza's godfather because he had abandoned and turned on them too many times and they didn't want that for their daughter. Instead they had asked Neville to be her godfather and Luna to be her godmother. Draco had bonded with Neville a few years after the war, and Harry, Hermione, and Draco quickly became close friends after the war, so he had quickly become an honorary godfather to Eliza.

With all these men in the family and with how quickly loved Eliza became, she was heavily spoiled. But she quickly knew that she couldn't always get her way which Harry and Hermione were happy about because they didn't know what they would have done if their daughter had become spoiled and bratty.

Harry was happy with all the spoiling she received because Harry wanted Eliza to have the complete opposite of how he was raised. He wanted Eliza to know that she was loved and protected and that she had people to turn to. He wanted her to have her own things instead of hand me downs. Hand me downs weren't bad for people who could only afford them, but they weren't good when they were ten times too big for you and they were given to you because you weren't loved or wanted. He also didn't want her to be afraid of the ones she should be able to turn to and she didn't want her afraid of being punished. Sure she's been spanked a time or two when she did something wrong, but she wasn't beaten until she was unconscious and then thrown into a cupboard.

No, he never wanted any of that for his daughter.

Sirius and Remus visited often and spoiled her each time. Severus too spoiled her, but instead of saying he was spoiling her he said he was teaching her the way to get what she wanted the Slytherin way. Hermione had just rolled her eyes while Harry smiled. He had the joy that day of telling Severus about how he almost ended up in his house. Draco, Neville, and Luna also spoiled her with trips and toys while Fred and George gave her pranks. Hermione had allowed it as long as she never did it to them.

"How was your day?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen with Eliza still in his arms.

"Good! Uncle Severus gave me a potions kit and taught me how to make pepper . . . pepper something."

"Pepper up?"

"Yes!"

"Did he now?" He walked into the kitchen and smiled at Hermione. She had her back to them and she was making dinner in jeans and a simple white shirt. He looked down at her feet and saw that she was barefoot. He didn't know what it was about seeing her like that, but it made his heart race and swell while his arousal stirred. He controlled it though. He had his daughter in his arms after all.

He came up behind her and wrapped his empty arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "Hello Harry. How was work?"

"Good."

He looked at all the food and remembered that everyone was coming over for dinner. It wasn't unusual for Hermione and Harry to host dinner for all their loved ones every now and again, almost once a week actually.

"Daddy?"

"Yes love," he said as he sat down at the kitchen table and placed Eliza on his lap.

"How did you know about the pepper up?"

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Uncle Severus said you were no good at Potions."

"Is that so?" he drawled as he twirled her curly hair around his finger. Eliza looked exactly like Hermione, except her hair was tamer. Hermione's was too, now, but he had seen the pictures of her at Eliza's age and he remembered when he first met her. Her hair had been really bushy. To the delight of Hermione Eliza's hair was tame and wasn't wild and bushy. The only thing she got from Harry was his eyes. Her eyes were bright green, just like his, and it's been compared to the Avada Kedavra curse so many times, just like his was. Of course, that had required for them to explain to her what the Avada Kedavra curse was.

"Yes it is," he heard drawled in return. He turned to see Severus walking back into the kitchen.

"Hello Severus."

"Hello brat."

"So you've been telling my daughter that I'm horrible at Potions?"

"Of course. Who am I to fib to her about that?" He winked at Eliza when she giggled and tried to hide it behind her hand. That alone let Harry know that Severus said more than that Harry was horrible at Potions. He wouldn't be surprised if he had told Eliza stories about his poor potion attempts.

Harry sighed and mock glared at Hermione when she giggled too. Seems she was remembering his poor attempt at Potions too. "Yes, your daddy was horrible at Potions."

"That's sugar coating it Harry," Severus said.

He rolled his eyes and pouted at his daughter when she continued to giggle which only made her giggle even more. Not that he was complaining. He loved her laugh and her little giggles. It was too adorable. Just like Hermione's giggles.

"So how did you know about the pepper up daddy?" she asked.

"If you must know," he said running his fingers through her hair. "I've been in Hogwarts infirmary so many times that I have a bed assigned to me."

"Really?" she asked wide eyed.

Severus chuckled. "Yes. There's a sign above the bed that says, 'This bed is the official hospital bed of one Harry Potter.'"

Eliza giggled again.

"Anyway, I know what pepper up potion is because Madam Pomfrey made me take them all the time."

"Don't complain. That woman is the reason you're still alive," Hermione said as she came over to kiss both Eliza and Harry's cheeks before going to the bathroom for a second. She didn't have to tell any of them to watch the food.

"I know that," Harry said. "And so does she," he called after Hermione and heard her laughing, along with Eliza's giggles and Severus' smirk.

A little over an hour later, everyone was sitting at the dining table eating and talking. Harry looked around and smiled at the huge gathering, his huge family. Sirius and Remus - who bonded shortly after the war - Neville and Draco, Luna and George - who married about a year ago - Fred and his boyfriend. Ron and his girlfriend Lavender, Severus and Bill who were dating, Charlie, Arthur and Molly, Ginny, and Hermione parents were also there. Eliza and Draco and Neville's twins were at the end of the table together. There was Scorpius and Alexandra, and they looked exactly like Draco. From the blond hair to the gray eyes and to the delicate features. They were like Draco in almost everything, except for their shyness. They were extremely shy but thankfully not to the family; only to other people they were meeting. Oddly enough though they were also brave. It was an odd combination but . . . that was what happened when you put Draco and Neville together. And Severus was thankful that they had Draco's potions skills and not Neville's. Neville was happy for that too, much to the amusement of everyone.

Harry looked at Hermione and couldn't help but smile. This woman has been with Harry through everything, no matter how dangerous it became. She gave Harry something to live for, they lost their virginity to each other, she said yes when he asked her to marry him, she gave him a beautiful daughter that has captured everyone's heart. She returned his love and held his heart. It was hers, it has been hers since his fourth year when he saw her walk down those stairs in that dress and he realized he was in love with her. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Hermione looked at him and returned the smile before turning back to Draco and Harry returned to Remus.

Yes, life was good and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Hope you liked this little quickie. It just came to me. **


End file.
